Cinderella
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Tommy is Emily's dad and this is thier life through dance.No niolocks or monsters.Song fic to the song "Cinderella" By Steven Curtis Chapman.The inspiration came from the video "Cinderella"By saliormoon159159.I love this video and her work on youtube!


Cinderella

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without any care in the world_

_And I'm sittin' here wearin' the wieght of the world on my_

_Shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

Tommy sat there watching his 5 year old daughter Emily spin and sway to every song that came on the danced without any care in the sat there feeling the wieght of the world was on his was a long day at work for Tommy,and there was still much to do.

_She's pullin' at me sayin'_

_"Dad I need you,there's a ball at the castle,and I've been invited,and I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please,daddy,please"_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh,I'll dance with Cinderella,I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight _

_And she'll be gone_

"Dad,"Emily begged at Tommy's leg,"I need 's a ball at the castle,and I was invited.I need to practice my ,please,Daddy, reluctantly got knew she would win work he had to do had to wanted to dance with her while she was here in his knew something the prince will never know,that she's is his little dance to every song that came on the knew that soon the clock would strike midnight,and she'll be gone.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_And I'd be impress_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says,"Dad,the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to pratice my dancing_

_Oh please,Daddy,please"_

Emily was now 18 and she was getting ready for her senior prom with the guy she knows she marry one day 's says he ws a nice guy and Tommy would be wanted to know if he approved of the dress."Dad,"Emily said,"The prom is just one week away and I need to pratice my dancing,oh please,daddy please."So Tommy got up and went to help his daughter prepare for the prom.

_So,I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh,I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon _

_The clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

They did like they did when she was danced to every song while she was there in his still knows she'll always be his little girl and knows that the clock will soon strike midnight and she'll be gone.

_She came home today _

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says,"Dad the wedding's still six months away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please daddy please"_

_So,I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh,I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon _

_The clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Emily,now 25,came home that spring from college for spring break,with a ring on her hand,Jayden had proposed over the last few months,She was glowing and telling Tommy and her mom everything they had was excited."You know dad,"she said,"The wedding is still six months away,and I need to practice my please,Daddy please." So Tommy got up and helped her daughter dance for one last time and still,he knew all he knew clock struck midnight now she's gone.

6 MONTHS LATER

The wedding went gave his beautiful daughter away to the love of her life, had a beautiful reception and a first stepped in and asked to dance with his daughter,and Jayden let danced to the rest of the song,knowing that this is probably to last time he'll dance with his daughter,but he enjoyed it and so did rest of the night was a dream come true for Emily,she was married to the love of her life and had the most romantic getaway waiting for had an amazing day,and life couldn't be more perfect for her or Tommy.


End file.
